Dawn of The Akatsuki
by DaProphet0fPein
Summary: Nagato place a fuinjutsu on all the akatsuki to counteract the reanimation jutsu, but by doing so the clashing techniques sends the Reanimated Shinobi into another world. Pairings Undecided so far, so who knows.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD.

What if Nagato put a fail safe Fuinjutsu on the Akatsuki so they couldn't be used during the 4th Ninja war.

A long crimson hair Shinobi sat at his desk reading one of his favorite Novels, Icha Icha Paradise The Tales of The Gutsy Ninja. The Shinobi didn't mind the afterlife, He found it more peaceful then the world of the living, though it stirred a few others crazy in particular two of his friends who were currently fighting among themselves which is slowly beginning to aggravate him.

"Hidan...Kakazu." He growl out their names as the two were arguing about how they were going to make money in the after life. The two aforementioned shinobi looking in his direction glaring at him "Take it outside...Your disturbing my reading." The two mercenary Shinobi smirk in delight before heading outside to the replication of the Hidden rain.

"I'm going to work on my art Nagato-Sama." The words flowed gently and softly through the room as the red headed male name Sasori stood up straight and went to work on his various art material namely creating tons of more deadly puppets for his collection.

Nagato sweat dropped at the sight "I have the craziest friends." He mumbled to himself as his eyes remain on the last 4 occupants in the room. Konan were in the corner humming gently to herself while smiling, intent on folding a origami the natural way. Nagato notice she were a bit more carefree in death then she was in alive. She left her Akatsuki cloak open and showed the skin tight blue shirt underneath and let her ample chest stick out. He was sad when she first appeared here realizing that she must have died and she told him the tale of Tobi/Obito taking one of his eyes from his dead body.

Nagato sighed in disappointment at himself for even trusting that man at one point, He can only hope his cousin can stay alive and bring peace to their conflicted world. Jiraiyah believed in Naruto and so he will as well. He shook his head of the thought and look in interest as Kisame and Deidara talk between themselves, when alive these two had never interacted with each other mainly because Kisame were good friends with Itachi. The shark monster pay heed to Itachi words quite often probably because the man doesn't say much so when he does you better listen. Deidara himself still held the hatred for the Uchiha eyes, Nagato don't think the man will ever be able to move on from it.

"You seem deep in thought." Nagato turn his head slightly and The Uchiha were beside him, leaning on the edge of his desk. He took in the man appearance and he looked relatively the same except the stress lines had faded away. He remember Itachi had left for a long period of time, He assume the man was planning to reconcile with his family. He was curious and decided to ask the shinobi not really expecting a answer from the man.

Yet Itachi stare him directly in the eyes and told him, The Akatsuki were his family now. The man then went on to tell him his mother Mikoto were fine and that's all he needed to know and Fugaku was still the overbearing man and still was holding the grudge at his part in the Uchiha Massacre.

"Do you regret it?" Nagato ignored his statement and ask him the question that always been on his mind since the man joined the akatsuki, his rinnegan staring into Itachi onyx depths.

"No I would do it again and again to save my brother and the leaf." The Pacifist stated in a rather matter of fact tone "Do you regret forming the Akatsuki?"

Nagato stare ahead at his comrades " No but I wish I could have done more than wreak havoc across elemental Nations. Naruto Uzumaki." The redhead cross his arms. " Had questioned my beliefs and in a way he's right. I would do some things differently like leave the Jinchuriki be and focus more on the hidden rain…." The shinobi felt a tug at his inner core and shook his head in disbelief "even in death..We cannot have peace." The lone Uzumaki shook his head morosely as he watch the several shinobi spirits fade and his own break apart.

* * *

The lids to the coffin fell forward bathing him in sunlight, His pale hand reach out and softly gripped the edges "So the fuinjutsu I placed on us before our deaths had overcome the reanimation jutsu." Nagato couldn't feel the presence of someone controlling his actions in the back of his head, no dark whisperings, no foreign chakra in his system "Good."

He look at the others and could see them struggling to stand, getting use to their new life. The shinobi doesn't exactly know what the ramifications will be for some of them since technically their zombies now being held together by a powerful jutsu but without the leash.

"There's very little chakra in the air." Nagato felt the world was different " where did the fuinjutsu take us." He fell forward only to be caught by Itachi and Konan "Gather." The Akatsuki circle the man "I know you all remember that seal I place upon you before sending you out to gather the tail beast." Many of them nodded "It was a fuinjutsu that counteracts the The Edo Tensei. I purposely place it on all of you so that if anyone tries to summon you to fight against us, if by chance you were to die in field the side effect of the Fuinjutsu was to break us out the clutches of the summoner by any means necessary it was a very complex seal with many smaller seals...one of them happen to be a dimensional seal we could very well be somewhere else, if the seal felt fit to transport us away from our summoner." Nagato sighed " I do not know what many of you wish but...if this isn't the elemental nations then I will make a home with my new life….besides I don't know when or If the reanimation jutsu will ever finish." He nods to Konan and she smile gently before leading him through the S rank shinobi in a random direction.

Itachi turned and followed his friend before sliding the Uzumaki arm under his shoulder " Don't worry I got him Konan." The Raven hair uchiha kept his face stoic as the blue hair woman turn and sported a small grin as the rest of the akatsuki followed suit.

After a few hours of walking the shinobi spotted a couple dozen men and women surrounding, a young blonde woman with a white and red shrine maiden outfit with a huge chest straining against the fabric and revealing large amounts of cleavage.

Hidan scoff at the small fries as the shinobi continue to walk towards the confrontation "Move you vermin." The blonde head scythe wielding maniac demanded ignoring the black feathery wings extending from their back like it wasn't unusual in the slightest.

The fallen Angels look in between the new group and their current target "Stay out the way." The bird people stated threateningly while brandishing several different weapons apparently some type of spear made out of holy energy if Nagato rinnegan was reading it right. Nagato stood up straighter and nodded to the uchiha, who remove the the Rinnegan wielder from his shoulder and walked a few steps away.

Nagato raised his arms "Come." and The fallen angels did so and threw the energy spears impaling the man, turning him into a porcupine.

The Fallen angels began laughing boisterously until the spears began to simmer and fade, The Uzumaki raised his head as his eyes began to color into a darker purple and his previous white hair began to color into a crimson red as the youth and life bled back into the man "Akatsuki Disperse."

Hidan was the first into the fray as he appear beside a group of fallen and swung his 3 headed scythe in to a swath of death, his lips curled up in a maniacal grin, finally getting some enjoyment for once in a very long time. Kisame appear above him and came crashing down landing on top of a fallen that block his blade with a spear The tail beast without a tail grins as samehada began devouring the spear "What type of blade is that?" The fallen exclaim as the beast monstrous strength push it against his shoulder. Kisame showed his fangs "Samehada doesn't cut...He shreds!" He pulled the sword back towards him tearing of large pieces of the man shoulder and neck, He smirk as the man fell forward holding onto the grievous wound.

Deidara race through the air with Clay bird and followed several who attempted to dog fight the airborne man, He stuck his hand into pocket molding the clay before tossing the clay birds to his rear and shouted out behind him "I hope you enjoy my art it's a explosion!" as soon as he finished his sentence the clay birds latched onto their targets and went up into a fiery explosion splattering the ground red.

Below him Kakazu race into the crowd, his hands and feet a twirling mass of destruction as he caved in men and women chests with ease with his massive strength, He raised his foot and block a kick with his own be pulling back his fist and sending it exploding out in the fallen chest punching a hole through him, He then grabbed the nearest fallen and snapped the man neck. Sasori used the bodies of the dead fallen angels as puppets scarring the poor fools before their ran through by their own comrades or smack around.

Itachi open his eyes and the spinning tomoes enrapture the fools and slowly they raised their own weapons before impaling themselves on them "Foolish." He stated simply before Konan rose into the sky her paper wings flew above her and began crashing down into 100s of Kunai and shuriken origami with the hardness of steel. The Fallens were butchered by the onslaught of the woman.

The massacre of the 105th Fallen Special Assualt division lasted no more than 5 minutes.

Yasaka eye the crimson head individual and were undoubtedly impress. She could feel the powerful auras emerging from the several humans was it? She wasn't even sure if that was the case.

The Fox demon smiles politely before bowing Minutely "I thank you for your interference." Nagato nods as he approach the woman returning the short bow "I am Yasaka, Leader of the Yokai faction. I was on my way looking for a new area to settle into with my people when I was ambushed by these Fallen angels."

"I am Nagato and these are my friends. Itachi, Konan, Kakazu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame." He pointed to each individual respectfully "We are looking for a home ourselves."

Yasaka eyes the bunch before settling on a decision that would change the face of the world.

"I'm settling in Kuoh you can come with us." She smiled pleasantly.

Xxx

Hello folks I'm going to be fleshing out the characters some more, Now putting each akatsuki on their own chapters cause writing them as a group is hella hard for me xD I'm going to focusing on two in particular as you can see on the Tags Itachi and Nagato. I always found how awesome the two were together when they battle naruto and Kirabi they had the appearance of good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello folks here's another chapter out for you all but before we continue let answer some questions.**

 **Yasaka in the series is in Kyoto but I changed it to fit this story and I'm making a slight adjustment to the idea itself so bear with me. I myself am rewatching the series as I go along with the story, just got done with season 2 again, The first chapter takes place 2 years before the devil civil war and this chapter is taking place during the war the 3rd will be the last time skip and can someone inform me on how long was it from the satan faction war to where the Manga/Series take place.**

(Now Begin.}

The Aura the red headed man exudes were quite frankly royalty, at least that's what the town people of Kuoh thought at first glance. He had a black suitcase in his hands and the silver hair woman followed a step behind him in a maid outfit. He approach a woman who were in the process of wiping down the windows of her shop. The woman had a soft smile on her elderly face and she hummed a gentle tune to herself, She had tables full of various fruit on the outside counters of her quaint little store.

"Hello." The man greeted the woman warmly, drawing her attention from her musings. The elder place down the rag and stood up to meet the man.

"Hello son, is there anything I can help you with today?" She implied looking him over discreetly.

The man nodded "Yes, I'm looking for a Yasaka. Do you happen to know where she might be?" The man question and watch the elderly woman eye him curiously.

"Yasaka in fact I do." The woman pointed north of the town "Keep heading north until you exited Kuoh and make your way east after a couple miles there is a tunnel." The woman supplied him with the directions.

The red headed man nodded and gave her his thanks but continuing along "That was weird." The silver hair woman stated continuing their journey.

* * *

Nagato were leaning against the wall, his eyes peering curiously over Yasaka shoulder as she sat at the desk stuck doing paperwork "Why did I let you rope me into this position again Nagato?" The 9 tail fox pouted to herself, She leaned back into chair unknowingly straining her shrine maiden attire even more. Nagato stare for a few seconds before casually moving his eyes to her face.

"Because the Yokai wouldn't have felt comfortable making me village leader despite our traveling together, Besides with being a active shinobi I don't really have time to handle the village affairs like you so wonderfully do...well except the shinobi affairs." He stated.

The Kitsune puff her cheeks for a second before letting a smile slip through " How is Kakazu and Hidan doing at the academy?" She pulled a bento that she had off to the side in front of her before taking a bite out of the rice ball.

Nagato sighed "I don't know what possessed me to give those two maniacs free reign of training the squishies." He knew deep down that their training will be brutal but it would do the up and coming shinobi some good in the long run, after Yasaka and her Yokai had settled down in Kuoh, Nagato and Konan came up with the idea to start another small hidden village and brought the idea to Yasaka and she agreed it would definitely be interesting and ask if she could send young yokai and humans to the school. He agreed without hesitation and instead of it being two settlements Yasaka moved all her Yokai to the Hidden rain as Nagato called it in homage to his last home. The regular humans have the choice to choose between which district to live in Kuoh or Amegakure but the village existence was only known to a select few families particularly the ones that have travel with Yasaka, since the village was hidden by a powerful genjutsu you needed specific directions to get through the genjutsu.

The maiden giggle to herself at the man word use for children "Squishies." She stated softly before returning back to her laughter "It's children Nagato." she stated sweetly.

The Uzumaki grin before shrugging his shoulders "squishies sounds better." Yasaka feral yellow orbs met his own dark purple unflinchingly as a soft knock on the door broke them from their daze.

Yasaka blush softly as her eyes slid to the door "Come in." She stated politely as a man with average brown hair enter with a bow, He sported a bulky light blue vest over a black shirt and black fitted slacks.

"Yasaka- Sama, Nagato-Sama, The front gate says we have visitors and are wondering if they should let them through." The man stayed bowed as Yasaka sent Nagato a curious glance "Yes send them in but have a team of chunin watch them discreetly."

Nagato thought silently to himself, When he co founded this village with Yasaka he decided to use the basic ninja structure after the academy. When the Squishies pass the exams, they gain the rank of Genin and their assign basic missions like patrolling the village, during miscellaneous assignments for the citizens, deliveries for Yasaka and etc to become a chunin once must show intellect, skills,Prowess and determination at the chunin exams which were a tournament between the genin and the alternative if the chunin didn't want to wait a year their given a assassination assignment or clearing order which requires the genin to kill specific targets from stray devils and fallen or rogue Yokai to become Jounin they had to survive one of the akatsuki for 10 mins which it was very few who managed to do so.

"I wonder who it could be, You think it's a contract?" She began playing with her golden hair "We have been advertising to the different factions lately by hunting down their rogues."

Nagato nods his head "We could use the money though, it would help with getting the building materials to expanded the village."

A soft knocked resounds of the door before it's open again by her secretary chunin "Yasaka-Sama Nagato-Sama I present Sirzechs Gremory and his wife Grayfia." The couple enter before bowing, understanding that their on someone else turf. The Yokai kitsune smile gently pleasantly surprise at the presence of a devil lord.

"Sirzech Gremory, Welcome to Amegakure. I'm quite surprise to see you here, considering the matters in hell." The Heir of the gremory eyes the red headed man leaning against the wall behind the woman curiously. The man eyes were like someone dropped something in a puddle with a dark hypnotizing effect.

"Lady Yasaka, I see that you have moved from Kyoto it took me sometime to find you." He smile pleasantly and took the offer seat that Yasaka gestured towards to her hand.

Yasaka raised a brow " Why were you looking for little ol me?"

The man place his suitcase beside him on the floor "We heard rumors of you leading a mercenary force." She leaned forward and place her chin on her crossed palms.

Yasaka feral orbs glance at the woman nickname the strongest queen and wonder how the devil would fair against herself "And if I do?" She question gently trying to gauge the man motives.

The Devil heir smile taking his suitcase "May I?" He ask politely which she nods and place it on her desk before opening it facing it towards her "Pure solid gold. We would like to hire some of your yokai against the war with the old Devil faction."

Yasaka smiles "If you want to hire shinobi then." She look over at Nagato "Then please speak to my co founder Nagato Uzumaki. He leads the shinobi section of this village, a simple misinterpretation is all, my yokai aren't for hired unless they sign under the shinobi commander here and he determines who goes where."

The Shinobi eyes the man carefully, He could see the dark energy oozing out of the two Devils. He raise a brow softly as he could feel the man gauging him as well "You wish to hired shinobi?"

Nagato approach the man and woman cordially taking their hands in his own giving them a soft shake "I'm Nagato Uzumaki."

The super devil smiles "Sirzech Gremory and my wife Grayfia, It's not many shinobi left." He implied in a subtle manner.

Nagato smirks "We're a different breed." He focus his attention on Yasaka " Yasaka let's give our potential friends a tour of the village." The woman jumped to her feet quicker than minato using the yellow flash technique, ready to get away from the paperwork for a while. He chuckles lightly knowing the woman needed some time away from her desk ' Maybe I should give her a hand. Shadow clone jutsu.' A small puff smoke appear beside the Samsara wielder, A perfect replica of the man bow to them " Take over Yasaka paperwork."

Yasaka went forward and drag the Uzumaki out the room, please that the paper won't build up with her away from the desk and Sirzech and Grayfia chuckle at the interaction " Well at least we know what you have to look forward to Sirzech-sama." The woman smirks as she walk past the downtrodden devil who followed suit gloomy.

* * *

The two leaders and guest walked peacefully through the streets of Ame. The streets was filled with hundreds of Yokai and humans going to and from work, The rooftops had men and teens sitting on the edge or standing up overseeing populace, They were the Genin and their chunin commanders patrolling making sure there were no crimes taking place.

"Our Shinobi ration is 5/1 out of every 5 civilians as of now only 1 choose to be a shinobi, but that usually the problem of all up and coming villages it takes time for the shinobi to set in and get use to, in a few years this village will be flowing with shinobi of all ages and many different skills, Different Kekkai Genkai will unlock within the younger ones and so on." Nagato stopped speaking as Yasaka continued to walk forward.

"It's lady Yasaka!" A woman scream in delight and the people began thanking the woman and cheerfully clapping, The Kitsune smile brightly having a small conversation with the citizens in her vicinity.

Nagato smiles remembering when he first found out the woman was the Kyuubi no Yoko, Itachi wouldn't let him forget the fact, The man slyly stated that for a large amount of his past life he was trying to capture the Kyuubi and in this life the Kyuubi ended up capturing him. Nagato eye twitch at what the stoic man were implying at the time.

After the crowd begin to thin out, Sirzech approach Nagato "She's very love by the people." He stated casually.

The Uzumaki nods minutely " She's the perfect leader beautiful, intelligent and very dedicated to the village and it's people. I'm too harden by battle to be able to do what she can." Nagato stare at the woman while informing The Gremory Heir of the woman character.

Yasaka blush slightly hearing her friend words quite clearly before gently pushing the child back to his mother " I shall return in a bit my children." She smile gently " But now I have to entertain our guest."

The children and the their parents smile in delight as they let the woman continue her business.

When they first began traveling Nagato notice that she spent a lot of time with her people be it Yokai or human, she made sure all their needs were met and would casually walk amongst them, shopping beside them, eating beside them whenever she could, stopping to chat beside them. He himself didn't know how to do such things he was loved in ame but he always had the persona of Pein and didn't know how to interact with the masses that why he often had konan do it.

Nagato pulled his thoughts away from the woman and focus on the business at hand "Sirzech exactly what do you need shinobi for? Assassinations? Guarding?" Yasaka took her place beside him.

"I'm at war with the old satan faction…" Nagato stopped the man there before he continued.

"Pardon me not to be rude but I don't need to know why you are at war, just what my shinobi will be used for so I can choose the right men to send." He led them to a small compound on the outskirts of the village.

"This is where the members of the akatsuki resides." Yasaka enter the gate and led them around the back towards the training yard, where a man with onyx black hair sat cross legged and in a deep meditation.

Nagato turn towards Sirzech " This is my second in command. Itachi Uchiha." Said shinobi open his eyes and stare in their direction before standing.

"Nagato, Yasaka-Sama." He eyes the devil gauging their abilities before focusing on his commander "A contract I presume." The stoic Uchiha shook the Gremory hand.

Nagato nods "We're going to the frontlines to assist Sirzech and his devils." The gathered people raised a brow.

"You're going Naga-Kun?" Yasaka ask curiously just expecting the man to send the akatsuki in his steed.

"Yes." He focus on Itachi yet again " Gather Kisame and Deidara we leave at once." Itachi nods and vanish in a burst of speed.

Nagato and Yasaka walked a little distance away "I know you can handle yourself but still be careful." She leaned forward giving him a quick hug "I have no idea on how to run a shinobi village."

Nagato smiles ever so slightly " You been doing fine so far, just keep it up." The two stare at each other before a cough broke the moment.

A smirking Itachi stood a few feet away watching them with Kisame and Deidara beside the devils " As I said before captured by the Kyuubi."

Nagato eye twitch as Yasaka stood to the side giggling "Damn Uchiha." He sigh in annoyance while letting a amuse smile show, he took a chance giving the blonde a sidelong glance.

* * *

Itachi sat seated at the table where sirzech were currently holding a war council it been a few months since they joined the devils war and Sirzech only be having them conduct subterfuge and assassinations of Key targets particularly generals and supply raid captains.

The Lone Uchiha watch his commander in the corner, He noticed the Uzumaki grew gradually quiet the longer he been away from the village or specifically Yasaka. He figure his friend didn't realize it but the man had grown attach to the blonde kitsune, that tends to happen when spend long periods of time around someone hence his close friendship with Kisame even though he were good friends with most of them.

He turn his eyes back on Sirzech who were speaking with his fellow devils, who he didn't bother to remember they're name except for the annoying girl Serafall who always found a way to bother him. He wonder why she didn't try annoying Nagato only to chuckle when they were first introduce to each other his leader hit everyone with his killing intent when a devil squawk and ask why they needed help from humans and that bitch fox Yokai, Itachi himself didn't take to kindly to the man words but he kept silent on the matter when a overwhelming force of Killing intent exuded from Nagato flooring most of the devils the only one that continue to stand without a hitch were Sirzech though he sweating.

Sirzech Gesture to the table " We'll launch our attack in the morning." Itachi smirk as his notice Nagato eye twitch in the annoyance.

"Sirzech." The devils and Shinobi look towards the Samsara user "I would like to end this war sooner than later. I recommend you letting my shinobi take to the field." Deidara and Kisame grin maniacally at their Leader choice of words, the man was definitely tired of staying here.

Sirzech raised a brow and Grayfia were emitting a frosty aura at the man callous words "You wish for your shinobi to be involved in the battles?"

Nagato nodded " My shinobi are masters at stealth and assassination but I'm sure they're growing bored of the subterfuge, Let them partake in the next battle alone and You'll see the value that we the Akatsuki hold." Nagato stated in a matter of fact tone.

"That's quite the claim Nagato." He looked at the shinobi and see them smirking in delight "Very well."

The devils stood to refuse the idea but the Gremory simply held up his palm " I'm giving you and Your shinobi free reign to do what you do best."

Nagato nodded "Gather." Deidara, Kisame and Itachi stood " We shall show these devils true pain." Kisame laugh as they followed their leader out the door.

Itachi stood at the entrance of the door " Sirzech if you intend to watch I recommend you doing so from a distance." He exited the building, before donning his cloak.

* * *

"Make this quick." He floated in the air as the devils from the stronghold of the opposing force filter out to the field to meet the shinobi he left on the ground, Deidara created his clay bird and took hovering besides their leader.

"So who is first itachi." Kisame showed his fangs while letting samehada sit on his shoulder. Itachi glance at kisame and the shark beast grin to himself walking forward "Just like old times." He stopped looking at the puny devils before him "Their nothing but shark food." He fingers form a seal " Ninja art….Hidden Mist Jutsu." A heavy thick mist slowly rolled in covering the entire field and the area above, removing the devils sight from play. The devils scattered out as a killing intent begun to engulf them " **The brain, The heart, Liver, Kidney, The throat. These are the points that a assassin loves to target. When you hover between life and death as much as I do and it doesn't faze you then eventually you may make it into my bingo book."** A shadow dash between a group of Devils and Kisame stood between them samehada in his grip " **until then your nothing but shark food**!" Samehada rip through the devils with ease leaving flesh and blood on the sword as he zip and dash through the mist letting the tune of the devil's agony resonate through the field. The devils fire they energy in random directions being swarm by the chaos of their fallen comrades hoping to hit the monster only for him to swoop by yet again downing another and another. A lone devil sat off to the side only to be engulfed by a dragon made of pure water the massive force drag him into several other devils.

Itachi waited patiently until the mist slowly faded away and Kisame stood beside him again his cloak and sword covered in the remains of the devils.

The Shinobi eyes flickered to the hovering devils in the air, He notice the man sirzech and his friends joined Nagato overseeing the battle, He met Nagato eyes and seen the man nod minutely.

He close his eyes and the open them slowly, The mangekyo Sharingan were on display "Amaterasu." the entire field erupted into a fiery hell with black flames igniting every thing in his sight and burning it to ashes. The screams of horror made the mass of devils retreat from the field hoping the walls of their stronghold would keep them safe from monsters. Itachi stopped the jutsu and his eyes continue to bleed. The man hated using that technique but he understood what Nagato wanted. He wanted to put Amegakure on the map and show devils and whatever else that Ame isn't to be trifle with.

"Deidara finish this battle." Said man look at his leader grinning smugly "Hope you devils enjoy the art." He glare at sirzech and company before flying towards the stronghold he began gathering chakra and clay for his best show ever. He couldn't let the Uchiha show him up in front of Leader-sama and flew above the fleeing devils towards the stronghold and going high into the sky. He moulded the clay and held up a small clay figure in his hands "C3 ready." He dropped the figure and it expanded in size creating a large white clay figure with it arms out wide and its mouth open as if it was screaming, the figure descent gradually pick up speed until it hover above the base "Art is a blast!" The figure expanded into a blinding light before erupting into a massive explosion that engulfed the base and it surroundings leaving nothing but a dust crater in its wake. Nagato turn towards the gaping devils and met Sirzech eye "My shinobi are more than capable of being on the frontlines." He lower to the floor and Sirzech follow suit.

Sirzech stare at Nagato before holding out his hands "After this display..I would love to have you as a ally." Grayfia eyes widen at her husband motives.

Nagato ponder it to himself for a minute then took the man hand " I'll have to consult with Yasaka but I don't think she'll disagree."

The shinobi clasp the man hand unknowingly tying his shinobi to tribulations of the devil society.

* * *

Yasaka sneeze while she sat at her desk "Nagato what did you do?!" She pouted to herself.

Xxx

 **Hello peeps I have a few ideas for Kuoh hence my slight adjustment for the idea I had, I decided to go with the guest idea thanks for your input you had mate, Still trying to decide on who to put Itachi with, if anyone. I'm also gonna need a few Ocs to fill in the ninja ranks for the next chapter so if you have any ideas don't hesitate to me pm or drop it in the reviews. They can be either fallen, devil, human and they can have bloodlines as well as long as they don't share the uchiha dojutsu idk how i'll be able to explain that one lol and the next chapter will be a time skip to modern day in the series.**

 **The shinobi ranks that's available are Genin, Chunin, Jounin and eventually I'm be expanding on the akatsuki since they'll extensionally be The Anbu counterpart except for the rain village and they'll be train by the available akatsuki members.**


End file.
